2000
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] 's 45th anniversary]] '']] The year '''2000 (MM)' was a common leap year that started on a Saturday. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 1 - Fantasia 2000 is released in IMAX theaters. *February 4 - Gun Shy (Hollywood Pictures) *February 11 - The Tigger Movie is released to favorable reviews and becomes a box office success. *March 10 **''Mission to Mars'' (Touchstone Pictures) **''Whispers: An Elephant's Tale'' *May 19 - Dinosaur is released to mixed reviews, but becomes a box office success. *June 9 - Gone in 60 Seconds (Touchstone Pictures) *June 16 - Fantasia 2000 is released theatrically worldwide. *July 7 **''The Kid'' **''Scary Movie'' *September 15 - Duets (Hollywood Pictures) *September 29 - Remember the Titans is released to very positive reviews and becomes a box office success. *October 13 - Whispers: An Elephant's Tale *November 22 **''Unbreakable'' (Touchstone Pictures) is released to positive reviews. **''102 Dalmatians'' was released to negative reviews. *December 15 - The Emperor's New Groove is released to very positive reviews, but becomes an only moderate box office success. *December 22 - My Neighbors the Yamadas Events *Walt Disney Pictures introduces a different logo, which for the most part, only appeared on live-action films, with the exception of Dinosaur, Brother Bear, and the Platinum Edition of The Lion King. *February 16 - Disneyland celebrates its 45th anniversary. *February 26 - Disney holds a wrap party for Recess (and its film, Recess: School's Out), having completely finished production. The remaining episodes would continue to air from February 27, 2000 to November 5, 2001; the film premiered on January 10, 2001 and was widely released February 16, 2001. *November 12 - Mary Poppins premieres at the Wisconsin International Children's Film Festival. *November 18 - DIC Entertainment (through Andy Heyward and it's management) purchases itself back from Disney, still maintaining a partnership with the company. Character debuts *January 1 - Colorful Triangles, Black Triangles, Humpback Whales, Duke, Flying John, Killjoy Margaret, Joe, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Jack-in-the-Box, Yo Yo Flamingo, Snooty Flamingos, Noah, Spring Sprite, the Elk, the Firebird *February 29 - Bradley Uppercrust III, Unemployment Lady, Sylvia Marpole, Tank, Beret Girl, The Gammas *April 2 - Odella Otter *May 19 - Aladar, Aladar's Mother, Baylene, Eema, Flia, Kron, Neera, Plio, Suri, Url, Yar, Zini *August 8 - XR, Mira Nova, Booster, Commander Nebula, Warp Darkmatter *September 5 - John Rolfe, King James, Queen Anne, Mrs. Jenkins, Uttamatomakkin, Jesters *September 19 - Melody, Tip and Dash, Morgana, Cloak and Dagger, Undertow, Hammerhead Shark, Flounder's guppies, Baby Penguin, Ursula and Morgana's mother *November 22 - Chloe Simon, Kevin Shepherd, Jean-Pierre Le Pelt, Dottie, Little Dipper, Domino, Oddball, Fluffy, Drooler, Chomp, Digger, Waddlesworth, Ewan *December 15 - Kuzco, Pacha, Chicha, Yzma, Kronk, Incan Palace Guards, Bucky the Squirrel, Chaca, Tipo, Yupi, Ms. Birdwell, Papi, Rudy, Mata, Jaguars Theme parks *June 25 - 23-year-old Cristina Moreno suffers a brain hemorrhage after riding Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye at Disneyland. *July 20 - Disney Ambassador Hotel opens at the Tokyo Disney Resort. *September 4 - Pooh's Hunny Hunt opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *September 22 - 4-year-old Brandon Zucker suffers brain damage after falling out of and being dragged by a car on Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin at Disneyland. He later died in 2009 at the age of 13. *September 25 - Rocket Rods closes at Disneyland for "refurbishment", with a projected spring 2001 reopening; it never reopened. Television *February 26 - The Weekenders premieres on ABC. *June 17 - Even Stevens premieres on the Disney Channel. *September 9 - Teacher's Pet premieres on ABC. *September 27 - PB&J Otter airs its final episode on Playhouse Disney. *October 2 - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command premieres on ABC and in syndication. Video games *January 20 - Winnie The Pooh And The Blustery Day: Activity Center for PC *February 15 - Tigger's Family Tree 3D Adventure for PC *March 23 - Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour *March 29 - Winnie the Pooh: Adventures in the Hundred Acre Wood for Game Boy Color *June 8 - Buzz Lightyear 1st Grade and Buzz Lightyear 2nd Grade for PC *July 18 - Mickey Mouse Toddler for PC *September 13 - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *September 24 - The Little Mermaid II: Pinball Frenzy (North America only) *September 29 - Tigger's Honey Hunt *October 4 - Alice in Wonderland *October 19 - Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! *November 8 - 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue *November 13 - Mickey's Speedway USA for Nintendo 64 *November 15 - 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue for PC, PlayStation, and Game Boy Color and 102 Dalmatians: Activity Center for PC *November 24 - Dinosaur for Sega Dreamcast *November 30 - Dance Dance Revolution Disney Dancing Museum for Nintendo 64 (Japan only) and Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix for PlayStation and arcade *December 1 - Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge for PlayStation and Mickey's Speedway USA for Nintendo 64 (Europe only) *December 15 - Doug's Big Game for Game Boy Color *December 29 - The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure for Game Boy Color Home video releases VHS & DVD releases *January 11 **''Toy Story'' (VHS only) **''Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You'' *January 18 **''Safety Patrol'' **''Sister Act'' **''Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit'' **''Adventures in Babysitting'' **''From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter'' (Dimension Home Video) *February 1 **''Tarzan'' **''Mulan'' **''Pretty Woman: 10th Anniversary Edition'' *February 15 - When a Man Loves a Woman *February 29 - An Extremely Goofy Movie *March 7 **''Pinocchio'' **''Sing a Song with Tigger'' *March 28 - The Sixth Sense *April 4 - The Aristocats *April 18 - Tarzan: Collector's Edition *May 2 **''The Fox and the Hound'' **''The Three Caballeros'' **''Saludos Amigos'' *May 9 - Father of the Bride Part II *May 30 **''Geppetto'' **''Life-Size'' *June 6 **''Pocahontas'' **''Make Mine Music'' **''Melody Time'' *June 13 **''Blood In Blood Out'' **''Discover Spot'' *June 14 - The Crow: Salvation (Dimension Home Video) *June 20 **''Fun and Fancy Free'' **''A Goofy Movie'' *July 4 **''Alice in Wonderland'' **''Mary Poppins'' **''Robin Hood'' *July 11 **''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' **''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' **''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!'' **''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' *July 18 - Crime Story (Dimension Home Video) *August 1 **''Hercules'' **''The Rescuers Down Under'' **''A Bug's Life'' *August 8 **''Reindeer Games'' **''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *August 22 - The Tigger Movie *August 29 - Out of the Box - Trick Or Treat *September 5 - Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *September 12 - Mission to Mars (DVD only) *September 15 - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *October 3 **''The Black Cauldron'' **''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' **''James and the Giant Peach: Special Edition'' **''The Nightmare Before Christmas: Special Edition'' **''Hellraiser: Inferno'' (Dimension Home Video) *October 10 - Shanghai Noon (Touchstone Home Video) *October 17 **''Beowulf'' (Dimension Home Video) **''Toy Story'' (DVD only) **''Toy Story 2'' *October 31 - Out of the Box - Happy Holidays *November 7 - Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *November 14 **''Fantasia 2000'' **''Fantasia: Special 60th Anniversary Edition'' *November 21 - Smart House *December 12 **''Scary Movie (Dimension Home Video) **Air Bud: World Pup'' **''Air Bud: Golden Receiver'' People Births *January 7 - Marcus Scribner (actor) *January 8 - Noah Cyrus (actress and singer) *January 26 - Piper Mackenzie Harris (child actress) *February 5 - Jordan Nagai (actor) *February 10 - Yara Shahidi (actress and model) *March 21 - Jace Norman (actor) *April 6 - CJ Adams (actor) *June 21 - Natalie Alyn Lind (actress) *July 16 - Jonathan Morgan Heit (actor) *July 25 - Mason Cook (teen actor) *July 28 - Emily Hahn (child actress) *August 3 - Landry Bender (actress) *September 28 - Frankie Jonas (actor and singer) *October 10 - Aedin Mincks (actor) *October 14 - Mekai Curtis (actor) *November 10 - Mackenzie Foy (actress) *November 15 - Coco Grayson (child actress) *November 22 - Auli'i Cravalho (actress and singer) Deaths *January 12 - Marc Davis (artist and animator) *February 10 - Jim Varney (actor) *March 13 - Rex Everhart (actor and singer) *March 16 - Adele Malis-Morey (actress and voice actress) *June 24 - David Tomlinson (actor) *July 20 - Eyvind Earle (artist, author, and illustrator) *July 22 - Eric Christmas (stage and screen actor) *August 5 - Alec Guinness (actor) *August 25 - Carl Barks (illustrator and comic book writer) *December 11 - David Lewis (actor) *December 23 - Billy Barty (actor and voice actor) *December 26 - Jason Robards (actor) es:2000 fr:2000 it:2000 nl:2000 pt-br:2000 2000